


Pick up the Pieces (hiatus)

by skyxsoup



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood Friends, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Namelessshipping, Physical Abuse, Romance, Slow Build, Violence, originalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyxsoup/pseuds/skyxsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys reunite years after a terrible fall-out. But these boys are now men, and a lot can happen in a few years. Sometimes, not always for the best.</p><p>>>> Hiatus bc wasnt feeling the direction the story was going! Currently working on a new version so stay tuned. Itll be very different but same general concept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work in awhile. Slightly out of practice, but hopefully I can get back into the swing of things ;)
> 
> Also Warning: This fanfic will be largely involving Abuse, Abusive relationships, and more. If you have a hard time dealing with such, I would suggest to turn back / move onto something else.

It's three in the morning when Red is woken by the blaring of, not his alarm, but his cell phone. Surprised, he quickly looked at the time, and glared when he saw how it was not indeed eight when he usually woke up, but three.

And that it was not his _alarm_ , but someone actually calling him. At _three_ .

Grudgingly he sat up, rubbing his eyes with the knuckle of his fingers before looking upon the unknown number lighting up his screen.

Prank call, or wrong number maybe? Or possibly an emergency. It better be one if it’s a call this early in the morning, he thought to himself.

“Hello?” Red yawned, hoping it was just a telemarketer so he could hang up and return to the warmth of his blankets.

"Red..." a familiar voice breathed.

Red’s eyes widened, knowing even after years the sound of his once close friend, Green. Someone he hadn't seen - let alone talked to - in years. Someone who he had thought wanted nothing to do with Red.

He instantly grew irritated, angry even.

"What is it?" He responded shortly, sleep oozing into his voice and probably making it sound harsher than he meant. The voice on the other side, Green’s voice, released a few shaky, almost nervous, breaths. It was barely audible but Red caught it, and it made his skin grow cold, a trail of goosebumps on his arms. He straightened up, now more awake.

"...Green?"

"Red, I need your help."

It was an hour later when Green texted him he was outside, following the instructions given by Red to the address of his apartment building. Red's there to open the door for him, his heart pounding in a mix of emotions. Confusion, anger, fear. Yet in spite of everything, he still opened his home to him. He still decided to help. So, of course, Red was nervous.

Green was waiting outside, leaning against the small fence a few feet off from the door.

A cold breeze hit Reds face, the beginning of winter closing in as his breath made clouds of white with every exhale. Regardless of the temperature, Red merely wore a sweatshirt and pajama pants from when he slept, not hoping to stay outside for long. He left the door open behind him, taking a step out as his eyes landed on the frame a few feet away.

Green was almost unrecognizable from when they were kids. In contrast to the boy he once knew, the man he sees now is tall and lean, and his face was all sharp angles that make him look as if he could be a model if he so wanted, nothing like the snarky dork he used to know.

Yet, he had the same deep emerald eyes and light brown hair spread out in messy spikes that showed it was indeed the Green he used to know.

He wore a long winter jacket, jeans and some old beat-up high tops. His cheeks and ears were flushed, and even in the darkness, Red could make out few bruises on his face, causing his insides to drop.

Green stood immediately at the sound of the door, his startling emerald eyes meeting Red's, and for a moment the world stopped. Green's eyes searched him up and down, the boy he once knew looking the same as he always had, but older. More matured. His same dark black hair and pale skin and almost amber red eyes.

“You’re injured...” Red finally said, breaking the silence with a tone of quiet concern. “My room is on the second floor.”

He turned, leaving the door open for Green who quickly followed. They traveled up a flight of stairs on the left, ending at the door to Red’s room that stood directly across the hall. Red fumbled with his keys, then unlocked the door, letting them into his small studio apartment.

The open room was shaped like an “L”, with the front holding a bed and side dresser on the far right corner, a desk with books and more across from his bed, and a small square coffee-table for eating off the left. Behind the table taking up the left side was a kitchen and next to it a bathroom, behind the wall of Red’s bed. It was small, but cozy and very much what Red liked to call home.

“Make yourself comfortable…” Red yawned, reminding himself of just how early it was. “I’ll grab you an ice pack.”

Green nodded, taking off his shoes off at the door like Red had, and sat cross-legged on the floor, leaning against the end of Red’s bed by the coffee-table. His eyes scanned the room, taking in the small details that seemed so much like Red. The place was almost spotless, with small bins storing items under his bed and desk, and books scattered neatly about.

It reminded him of when they were younger, when Red’s room was similar, if not a little neater since his mom was practically a clean freak. Not that that was a bad thing, but he could tell she was definitely strict on Red about it, who, as he could now see, seemed to keep the habit.

It also reminded him of how much time had passed.

Red grabbed a cold pack from his freezer, and made his way back to Green, carefully tossing it to him.

“You haven’t changed at all,” Green smiled fondly, catching the frozen bag.

“I’ve grown taller…” Red grumbled, slightly irritated by the statement, and even more irritated that it made him irritated in the first place.

“You’ve changed a lot.”

"Why do you say that?" Green raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. You're just, different..."

“Hotter?” Green’s grin was crooked, playful even, and Red blushed, startled.

“That… that’s not what I meant–”

“I’m kidding,” Green broke out in laughter, a wide smile across his face.

It was strange. The last expression Red had seen on Green was full of anger, hatred maybe. He quickly shook the thought away, feeling a pain in his chest at memories he would rather forget.

“Well, yeah. I guess it’s been awhile.” Green’s laughter died down, landing him in a tired half-smile as he shrugged and held the ice pack to his face.

Red stood awkwardly, not really knowing how to respond to that. And there was also a question he didn’t quite know how to phrase sitting curiously at the edge of his tongue. He was never one for words, even if he was better than during his childhood.

“So… what happened?” He managed after a long quiet moment.

“What?”

“To your face…”

Green froze, eyes darting away as he thought inwardly.

“I… It’s a long story.” The edge of his mouth twitched, then he met Red’s eyes with a smile that seemed off, “Nothing bad I promise.”

For some reason his answer didn’t satisfy Red, but he didn’t think Green would say anymore even if he tried to pry.

Red sighed inwardly, feeling more confused than ever. Another long silence passed before he spoke again.

“Then," He started, again thinking of how to phrase it, "...why me? I mean, was there no one else to call? We haven’t really spoken in years…”

“No one.” Green said, almost too fast, his throat tight. “There was no one else…”

The silence that followed was painful and awkward, and Red almost regretted asking.

“I’ll get out a futon for you…”

Red walked to a closet near the kitchen, then returned with neatly folded blankets and proceeded to spread the futon on the open floor next to his bed.

“It’s been awhile since I last had someone over, so it might be a little dusty…” he said, standing back up as Green scooted around to watch.

“That’s fine…” Green’s assured. “Uhm, thanks, for letting me stay over.”

Red merely shrugged.

“Your eye any better?”

“A little I think, yeah…”

“Okay, I’m gonna turn the lights off,” Red yawned again, the lack of sleep beginning to hit him hard. “You can keep the ice pack with you if you want.”

Green nodded and Red slipped the light switch off, carefully making his way back to his bed and pulling the covers over himself. Green followed, crawling over to his place on the floor and settling into the blankets, keeping the half-cold pack to his face.

“G’night Green…” Red slurred, falling asleep before Green even gets the chance to respond.

“...Night…” 

* * *

 

Green woke late the next day to find himself alone, Red’s bed neatly made and a single, brightly colored post-it note on the coffee table.

He plucked the note off the table, and fell tiredly back onto his futon, landing on something underneath.

_Left for class. There’s food in the fridge. - Red_

As he read the note he shifted his body, grabbing underneath to what turned out to be his phone that had been lost to the blankets sometime last night. He turned it on, the phone emitting a white flash before his screen started up, revealing 7 missed calls and voicemails, all from the same person.

None were relatively recent, the last being from before 9am this morning, to Greens relief.

“...must be at work.” He sighed, the thought almost relaxing the tense swirl in his stomach that threatened to make him sick. He clicked into his voice-mails nervously, his thumb tapping the earliest one from late last night, after he had left.

The words in the message are loud and slurred, alcohol thickly coating the male’s voice.

“You fucking shit, who th fuck you think you arr leavin–” there was some barely audible cursing, inferring he had tripped over something. “yur gonna be so fuckin sorry!”

“...A few fucking punches, you aks like you can’t take a’hit!”

“...’this how… you treat me, aft’r everything. Don’t you lov’ me?”

There’s a gap of time in the messages from when he fell asleep until the next morning. The sober ones were less violent, more pleading, as they went on.

Green closed his eyes tightly, setting down his phone. A mix of guilt and fear overtook him, then a heavy, long sigh replaced it all with numbness as he put the thoughts from his mind.

He looked to the post-it note in his hand.

He didn’t think he could eat anything now, so he decided to try and shower. He got up and, as neatly as he could, set the futon and now-warm ice pack back to where he thought they belonged. Then he entered the bathroom, a narrow room with a basic toilet and sink, and a bath-shower unit against the back wall, only stopping to look at his reflection in the mirror. He brushed his fingers over the purple bruises that had formed on his face, nothing too large thanks to Red, but noticeable nonetheless.

He hoped they would fade quickly, abandoning his reflection, and turned the shower to hot.

* * *

It wasn’t for another few hours before Red came back, a long day of tedious classes wearing him out quickly. The lack of sleep didn’t help, especially not during class lectures, and then there was whole confusing reappearance of Green to boot.

When he wasn’t fighting sleepiness, he would get distracted by the fact Green, the guy he thought hated him, had come to him for help late last night. Red didn’t know why, and it kind of frustrated him. Was there really no one else?

He thought it might have been a dream when he had first woken up too, but when he turned over, unraveling from his warm blankets, Green was asleep on his floor.

And then there were the bruises… What had even happened to Green? He briefly wondered if maybe it had been a street fight, or maybe he pissed the wrong person off… Wouldn't have been the first time if he remembered correctly. Either way it made Red feel conflicted inside. It was ridiculous to be this worried over a person you barely knew anymore, but he guessed a childhood of friendship was harder to forget than he thought.

When he returned to his apartment Green was still there, asleep with a book in hand, legs crossed and leaning against the foot of his bed. Same position as last night, Red noticed.

Red set his stuff down at the door, exhausted, and walked over to the other boy, squatting down in front of him.

“Hey, green… ” He tried, softly touching his shoulder. When he didn't respond he tried again, shaking him a bit harder. “ _Green_.”

The brunet merely shifted, letting out a breath of annoyance as his head tilted back against the foot-board behind him.

Red sighed, sitting back on his heel when his eyes scanned Green's face. He could see the bruises on his face clearly now, not as dark as last night but still pronounced against his pale skin.

Without thinking, Red’s hand inched towards Green’s face, thumb gently brushing against the bruise the took up the space under his left eye as Red’s stomach sank.

Green woke just then, jumping at the cold touch on his face and flinching back with harsh breaths. Red withdrew his hand, just as startled, when Green’s eyes finally focused on him, and he quickly relaxed.

“Jesus Red, fucking scared me…” He laughed shortly, tiredness thickly coating his voice. Red stood up quickly, slightly embarrassed at his own actions, but Green didn’t seem to notice.

“Shit, what time is it...” Green finally asked, reorienting himself to his surroundings.

“Around 6.”

Green stood up, stretching with Red’s book still in hand. He noticed Red eyeing it for a second, and dropped his arms to turn the hardcover around in his hand.

“Oh uhm, I hope it’s okay that I grabbed one…” Green inquired sheepishly, handing it to him.

“It’s fine.” He responded, awkwardly. “Are you hungry–”

Greens stomach growled loudly before Red could finish asking and the two froze. And then Red broke out laughing. Green stood, frozen in shock at the openness of the emotion, before his face flushed hotly, embarrassment shading his skin.

“It’s not that funny!” He argued, but soon Green started laughing as well, and the two had tears in their eyes before they were able to calm down.

“So, I’m guessing yes…” Red finally managed, knuckles wiping at his eyes shyly, slightly embarrassed. “I can make us something.”

He left for the kitchen, and green sat back down in front of the coffee table, a smile leftover from their laughter. His chest felt weird, a blend of confused emotions. Yet he was… strangely content. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this, it was weird to him.

The thought quickly fled however, when Green’s phone rang loudly, rough vibrations shaking it across the small table.

The same caller id from before lit up the screen.

 _Max_.

Green grabbed the phone and stood quickly, all previous mirth gone as he suddenly remembered the situation.

“Sorry…uhm,” He shot Red a timid smile, “I gotta take this.”

He quickly slipped on his shoes then stepped out of the room, leaving the door creaked slightly open and ran down the steps until he was a safe enough distance away. His thumb nervously clicked accept, and he held the phone to his ear.

“...Hello?”

“Green, Finally,” words rushed out breathlessly across the phone.

"Max–"

“Babe, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to. You know how I get with alcohol. You… you know I love you right? I need you, you’re everything to me...”

Green’s bit his lip, tears forming in his eyes that he roughly wiped away.

“I know, I should have known better,” his voice cleared. “I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I have no definite update schedule atm, and I'm also a full-time college student, but I'll try my best to update. 
> 
> Kudos or Comments are greatly appreciated, I'd love to know what you think!


	2. hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's been…almost a month, you know.” was all Red managed after a long, stunned, moment. 
> 
> In which the second time was a text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a month (which is kinda ironic in regards to this chapter lol)
> 
> Was hoping to post sooner but school has been kicking my butt , and we just started finals too (only two weeks left of hell though thank god) Hopefully I'll get more time to work on this story soon though.
> 
> Anyway here's wonderwall (ch 2)

  
Red had a pot of water simmering on the stove by the time Green returned, the brunet running a tired hand roughly through his hair. He didn’t close the door all the way behind him, which Red quickly noticed.

He looked at Green with an eyebrow quirked up, a silent expression of confusion.  
  
“My… boyfriend.” Green answered reluctantly, eyes dodging away from Reds. “Sorry, I have to go. He’s worried since I was out all night. ” He spoke fast as he gathered his stuff, then finally tugged on his jacket, ready to leave.  
  
Green had the door open before Red could even process what was happening, the brunet pausing only briefly with an apologetic smile, before closing the door behind him.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
And then Green was gone.  
  
Red stood alone in his apartment in shock, the simmering noise of rapidly boiling water filling the air around him.  
  
It wasn’t until Red heard a hiss from his stove, water boiling over the side of the pan and dripping into the fire, that he finally jolted out of his stupor.  
  
He ran to shut the stove off, breath heavy as he looked over the large pan that he no longer needed.  
  
And just like that, his apartment was empty again.

* * *

Red's eyes opened reluctantly at the loud obnoxious ringing of his alarm clock. The clock read eight in the morning, the time he always set it for. He sat up slowly and turned it off with an easy click of a button, knuckles rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
He looked to the floor to find it empty, like it always was. It became almost a habit, looking at it every once in awhile when he first woke, although he didn't know what he was expecting.  
  
It had been three weeks since the whole incident with Green, and he hadn't heard from him since he walked out of his door. No texts or calls. He just disappeared as if he had never even come at all. It wasn’t like Red had texted him either, but Green was the one who contacted him first, and honestly, what would he have even said?  
  
Red almost wondered if he had dreamt it all, but he still had Green's number from when the brunet first called, so he assumed it had been real.  
  
He sighed, and got out of bed. Thinking about it wouldn't change anything, He tried to tell himself. Green had been there barely a day, so there was no reason for him to think so heavily about it. His place was empty, like it always had been, and the way it should be. 

What he needed to focus on was school and all the projects he had to work on in the upcoming weeks. The thought made him sigh again. It was almost the end of the semester, and finals were coming up. Afterwards he would at least be on winter break… which basically just meant more hours at his job. At least more hours meant more money.  
  
He was on his way to class by nine, having to walk a few blocks east from his apartment then take a short bus north before arriving at his school. He could just walk, but it was cold and would take triple the time, and he found himself content watching scenery fly by on the bus.  
  
In the spring he would walk, but while it was freezing and his breath left scars in the air every time he as much as sighed, it was better to just let the warm ride take him for now.  
  
He wondered how he was able to withstand the cold so much as a kid. He still had a good resistance to it now, but as he grew older it wasn't quite the same. It was almost as if every year that passed, the temperature would drop one more degree lower from what his body could handle, every winter getting a little worse.  
  
It was never the cold itself that really bothered him though. It was the cold that seeped into his tired bones, making him stagnant and dreary that was the problem. He didn't know when he had last craved warmth as much as recent years. Or last craved anything at all. His entire life had been made of guidelines and rules to get to where he needed to go, only they weren’t his own.  
  
He thought about the warmth Green had radiated, the equivalent of being huddled close to a gentle fire, and wondered if certain people were born with it, or developed such growing up. Or if everyone had it and most just lost it early on.  
  
He shook the thought from his mind, trying to convince himself it didn't matter. It never had, not in regards to himself at least. He was used to the cold, so he was fine as he was.

The small lecture hall was half-full by the time he had arrived, and he took his usual seat just a few rows up and off to the side.  
  
He could see a few students idly chatting as they waited while he pulled out his notebook and a pen. Keeping to himself, he tried to remember the lecture from his last class, flipping through his notes, when a cheerful, very energetic voice yelled, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Hey Red!"  
  
A young woman around the same age as Red settled into the seat beside him. She had long brown hair and pale skin, with bright blue eyes which was, ironically, her namesake. Blue, as she went by, was a girl he had known since high school.  
  
They hadn’t been close friends at all, but got along and ended up in a lot of classes together, even in college, so they gravitated towards one another. He knew he could trust her when it came down to it too, and when it came to Red, she proved she could be a good listener.  
  
Mostly however, Blue had a habit of chatting away, talking about anything and everything, and never expecting or requiring him to respond back unless needed, which was nice. He was never the biggest talker, especially not before 10am.  
  
"Morning."  
  
The lecture was long and boring, but left Red with pages of helpful notes. The teacher also introduced the information for their finals before finally ending class – which Red and Blue took no time in packing up for. They slid out of the classroom, huddled towards the front of the mob their class had formed as it squeezed through the two door exit.

“So, spill.” Blue ordered as they finally left the mob, eyes earnest and impending.

“Spill what?” Red merely responded, avoiding her gaze as soon as he saw it. They were eyes he had been seeing the last few days, last few weeks even, curious and worried, and he knew it was only time before she had finally caved.

“The whole situation with your old friend, It’s still bothering you, isn't it?”

Red sighed, waiting a few long moments before mumbling out his tired response.

“I wish it wasn’t.”

“Well, you two used to be really close before right? It’s only natural you’d be affected.”

“Yeah but it’s not like we ended on a good note and this was some reunion, Blue. I don’t know. I guess, it’s still just weird to me he even visited at all.” He held his tongue, leaving out the other information. Like the bruises, or the fact he had claimed to have no one else, except for Red.

“Well, I think it’s pretty natural. I mean, just think of it this way. It’s like a smoker who managed to quit for a few years, then caved and had a _really_ good drag.”

“I’m not addicted to Green.” Red frowned, ignoring the few eyes that darted to them when they heard what she said.

“I’m not saying you are,” She laughed loudly. “What I mean is, you have reason to be upset or confused. I’m just worried about you, you’ve been distracted lately, and it’s easy to see you’re really troubled by this. Or at least, easy for me.”

Red shrugged, “It’s not a big deal.”

She sighed, leaving it at that before a grin grew on her face.

“Still, seeing him after so many years... Did he get hotter at least?” She joked, and Red rolled his eyes.

“I’ll see you around Blue,” he merely stated, ignoring her laughs and the heat on his cheeks as he walked off in a different direction.

* * *

The rest of the day was generally uneventful. Red had two shorter classes after his first, the last being an ancient literature elective. One of the classes he enjoyed more. It was a smaller class and consisted of a variety of old poems and writings they would have to study.

“Red, If you could stay behind for a bit.” The teacher, and older man, maybe late forties with longer dark blue-black hair told asked as he let the class go. “I wanted to talk to you about your articles.”

A few kids shot Red a sorry glance as if the thought of staying after terrified them, and Red nodded, zipping his bag and joining the man a few feet from his desk.

When the class was empty, his professor sat against his desk at the front, a few papers in his hand.

“Red, your articles were extremely brilliant.” He started. “You have an incredible way with writing words and imagery. I know we’ve talked about this before, but I really want you to look into this. You have a lot of potential.”

He handed the packet of papers to Red, informational papers on the process of applying to a Graduate degree for writing.

“I’ll look into it…” Red nodded, conceding with a lump in his throat.

As he headed home he had a lot to think about. He skipped the bus and began walking in order to clear his head, the papers like heavy weights in his hands. He let out a deep breath, reading through a few pages of the packets before shoving it into his backpack.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought of it before, but actually taking writing to a degree level seemed… impractical, like a goal he could never reach. He promised his teacher he would look into it but never said he would do anything about it.

He was content with keeping his words to himself.

Again, He was… used to it.

Red changed his thoughts to the homework he would have to do that night. He had a few chapters to read alongside short response questions, and a paper he needed to start on.

He was minutes from his home, when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Hey._

The message popped up on his lock screen, short and simple. Something that should be harmless, something so mundane. But Green's name loomed above the simple greeting. Red’s eyebrows furrowed, unsure of what he was seeing. Before he could click reply, a second message caused his phone to vibrate again.

_u free rite now?_

A cold breeze swept across his path, causing him to blink a few times as he rounded the corner to his apartment.

Outside the door, leaning against the same fence as last time, was Green. Red stopped in his path, just a few feet from the Brunet, just as he seemed to notice Red walking over.

“Oh, hey.” He smiled timidly, a light blush that could have easily passed as symptom of cold weather spreading upon his cheeks in embarrassment. “I thought you might be home…” He replied, putting his phone away.

“What’re you doing here…” Red’s voice trailed off, noticing the thin plastic bag of takeout boxes sitting next to him.

“Last time we didn’t get a chance to eat, before I, y'know, had to leave.” He explained, holding up the bag. “So I thought I’d bring some food.”

"It's been...almost a month, you know.” was all Red managed after a long, stunned, moment, eyes glancing over Green’s face which now showed only clear skin. All traces of the bruises gone.

“Sorry,” he followed behind Red, who had opened the door for both of them. “I’d been busy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short chapter this time, hopefully next one will be longer


	3. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile since I've been able to get a chapter out, finally had this huge spark of inspiration (and had actual time) to write a bit so here y'all go. Some background for the characters in this chapter and what not, more to come in the future.

Red was in 3rd grade when a boy from a far away town had moved into his large, run-of-the-mill, suburb. It was the middle of the school year, barely a month past January, when he stood in the front of the class, the teacher having him introduce himself; his name, where he was from, favorite color, etc.  
  
His name was Green, like the color of his eyes. That fact alone made Red look up, the boy also named for a similar reason.  
  
Green had messy bronze hair and was missing a tooth, shown by a wide, albeit shy, smile as he greeted everyone. He took his seat across the classroom from Red, the boy not even noticing Red amid the other students, and Red dropped his eyes back to his notes. It wasn’t until Green sat down and class resumed that Red felt a pull to briefly look again, and their eyes met in a quick, unintended few seconds. The moment passed swiftly, both boys looking forward, as if it had never happened. The only thing to show for it had been the light blush of embarrassment that crept on Red’s cheeks.  
  
Recess came quickly, and Red watched as the rest of his class sauntered out of their seats, chairs screeching against the tile floor along excited chatter as they made their way out of the classroom with heavy winter coats. He was about to follow, book in hand, when the new boy came up to his desk of all others with a quiet, intrigued grin and held out his hand.  
  
“Red, right?” he had asked, and the raven haired child looked up meeting the new boy's eyes with confusion. The brunet kept his hand extended, waiting on red, the next few words smooth and unexpected to the boy who was used to always reading alone. “Play with me.”  
  
Red barely had a moment to process Green’s request, hand inching into Green’s before he was pulled forward by the boy and straight to the playground outside. He could see a few jealous or confused glances from the other students, not able to understand why the new kid would want to hang out with the class bookworm. Red didn’t know either. Red was a quiet, kind of awkward kid. He had a hard time speaking, being shy, which many of the others his age didn’t understand. Therefore they never invited him to join them during class or on the playground.  
  
Perhaps it was the fact that they had similar names, or the fact that they were both outcasts in their own way. Red a loner, and Green the new kid. Or maybe Green had seen something similar in him that he saw in himself. Either way, it seemed to work well. Green was talkative and exciting, a natural born leader, and Red followed along, happily letting the other boy take him where he longed to go.  
  
That was the day they had first become friends.

* * *

  
“Oh my god – Red, He _what_ ?” Blue shouted, eyes wide. Red winced, grateful for the barista who happened to shout  “grande mocha frap” nearly a second later, distracting the brunette. She went over to the counter and expressed a quick thanks before returning to Reds side, a hot peppermint coffee already in his hands.  
  
“I mean, like, he just showed up?” She continued, much quieter this time as they made their way out of the small starbucks on the corner of their college campus.  
  
Red nodded, taking a sip of his drink. He normally hated the taste of coffee, but their peppermint holiday special had a sweet flavor that he found he actually enjoyed. That and it kept him awake.  
  
“Wow…” She breathed, taking a quick sip of her frap. It was below freezing, snow blanketing the ground, and she merely sighed happily at the cold taste. Red had no idea how she did it.  
  
“At your door and everything. Did he ever explain why he left for like 3 weeks?”  
  
“Not really. Just that he had been busy.” Red shrugged, but Blue raised an eyebrow, knowing well that this bothered him.  
  
“Well, I mean we’re all adults now, who knows what could have happened. If he came back I’m sure he didn’t mean to leave you in the dark,” she offered. “He was probably just… busy?" She pursed her lips, bright cerulean eyes meeting his, before they both smiled, Red’s small and Blue's wide as puffs of laughter escaped her.  
  
“Yeah, you’re probably right…” He said thoughtfully, another sip of his coffee as he thought about Green’s bruise-less face. He looked happier, healthier than the first time. Prettier maybe... Without the bruises his face skin almost glowed, so clear and...  
  
“You’ll have to let me come over sometime!” Blue chimed happily, shaking Red from his thoughts with a blush. One, apparently, that she didn’t miss. “I don’t really remember him from high school, but it would be nice to see who’s got my little Red all hot and bothered–mmf!”  
  
Blues face met the top of her uncapped frap, Red not cruel enough to meld her face all the way into the drink, but just enough so she came up with a nose full of whipped cream.  
  
“That’s what you get ...” He retorted, voice even, if not a bit amused as he looked forward innocently. She shot him a scowl, grabbing one of the napkins she had gotten before she left.  
  
“And you know that’s not it.” he added. “We’re... friends.”  
  
The last word left a tightness in his throat, coming out soft and uncertain, as if Red was questioning the fact himself. He was just relieved she was too busy cleaning off her nose to notice.  
  
Could you be friends with someone so easily after so many years apart?  
  
He didn’t know.    
  
“Come on, let’s go to class…"

* * *

   
It was late and Red was exhausted by the time he slumped back into his small apartment.  
  
School had been long and then he had the night shift for work, and now that he was finally home he still had some homework to do. To put it shortly, he needed his day to end. Soon.  
  
His bookbag dropped with a plop onto the ground by his bed as he wandered over to the fridge, following the growling of his stomach to look for something to eat.  
  
Something small would be good, he thought.  
  
He was about to grab for some fruit when he hesitated over a plastic bag containing leftover take out boxes inside. The ones Green had brought over the other night.  
  
He grabbed past it, taking an apple instead and shutting the door behind him.  
  
Green’s apologetic smile filled his mind and he fell back onto his bed tiredly as he took a large bite. He had let him in last time, again finding himself unable to say no to his once-friend. His now-maybe-friend? Hell, he didn’t know.  
  
He never knew, even as a child. Green had just attached himself to Red. And Green was the one to drop him just as easily.  
  
And then Green was the one to call him again.

It was always Green deciding things it seemed.  
  
_“...It would be nice to see who’s got my little Red all hot and bothered…”_  
  
He sighed, rolling off his bed. He was getting a headache from it all, his mind overthinking details from the present and past. It was too many thoughts at once.  
  
Homework. Homework and sleep. That's what he needed to do right now, nothing else.  
  
He sat at his desk, backpack dragged along until it made its new home next to Red, and he opened his laptop to start on his assignments. He rubbed his palm along his tired eyes and began typing, ignoring the graduate papers sitting underneath a small pile of books, and the classic novel on top that Green had been reading just the other day.

And the small confusing ache that he refused to acknowledge growing in his chest.

* * *

  
It was a Thursday when Red’s phone buzzed in his jacket just moments after walking off the campus of his university. He answered it reluctantly, feeling the cold hit gloveless fingers as he brought the device to his ear.

“Red,” Green’s voice greeted, surprising him despite the other’s caller ID long added to his contact list.

He still hadn’t gotten used to the brunet’s low voice, usually breathy and energetic every time he answered his calls, as if he had been walking a lot. Although it was a lot lower now, the tone of his voice reminded him much of middle school when he used to call after Red in the halls on the way to lunch.

Even taller back then - although only by an inch or so - he would greet Red casually, arm slinging around his neck as he made whatever snarky comment he would that day. Also when they walked home together. And during gym. He often used Red as an armrest now that he thought about it...

“–Hey, you there?”

“Ah, yeah.” He replied, not realizing he had spaced out. “Sorry, what’d you say?”

“I asked if you had work this weekend?”

“Only Sunday.”

“Alright cool, ‘mind if I come over? I wanna finish that book.”

“...you mean finish the last level on my old pocket monsters game?” Red returned, his voice a dry monotone. He hadn’t realized he was beginning to level an accusing glare until a couple gave him a confused look as he crossed the street. He coughed and nodded to them awkwardly, ignoring their lingering gaze as his rounded the corner.

“That was one time. And only if the book gets boring.”

“That’s what you said last time.”

“Did not, some of the books are really good.” He scoffed back. “And some are boring.”

“Sure.” Red rolled his eyes, despite the small smirk growing at their exchange. “Just text before you come alright? So I can–”

“Unlock the door, of course...” There was buzz then a beat of silence.

“Sorry, got a message. See you then.”

“Yeah. See you then–”

The phone cut off before he could finish, startling him. It was nothing entirely new with Green, and yet he kind of felt… disappointed? Or maybe annoyed was more likely. Whatever thoughts he was having he ignored them quickly, instead slipping the phone back into the warm of his pockets and relishing in the comfort it brought.

He noticed Green would do that sometimes, or other strange things. Things that were out of character for how he used to be, although it had been years so Red assumed that he had just changed. Grown up, like they all had. He would mostly just leave or hang up quickly, and take sudden phone calls with a hurried urgency. He figured it was his boyfriend, which made sense he guessed.

Still it was strange. And really annoying.

He sighed as he continued down the street to a small local bookstore. The bells rang as he entered, his coworkers greeting him as he walked to the back. One was a young high school kid named Gold with dark hair like his, and another with bright long blonde named Yellow.

It had been almost three years since he had started working there; before then slaving away at a crowded cafe which had way too many people for his liking. At the bookstore he was far more comfortable, and most people that came in were much like himself.

He remembered when Green had found out where he worked...

* * *

_“Holy shit, Red, you are literally a librarian.” A large smirk painted itself across Green’s face, barely hidden behind fingers that covered his mouth thoughtfully._

_“I’m not a librarian, I work at a bookstore, not a library.” Red rolled his eyes._

_“Same thing. Is this where you get all your books then?”_

_“Not all of them.” He replied, but he could feel his face flushing at his next words. “Most yeah…”_

_Red shot him a challenging glare when he heard the brunet cough back a laugh._

_“No, no, It suits you.”_

* * *

He stepped into the backroom, shedding off his winter layers when Yellow joined him to switch over shifts. They waved casually to Red and began gathering their items to leave, when they stopped suddenly and looked at him in a confused awe. 

Red dropped his stuff into a small cubby, when he noticed the unusual silence from Yellow, and looked up. 

“What?”   


“You were smiling. Like  _ really _ smiling. I’ve never seen you smile like that before.”   


Before he could answer Yellow’s phone rang loudly, interrupting Yellow's train of thought and reminding them to quickly finish putting on their jacket.

“Ah, crap. Sorry I gotta take this,” they apologized quickly, bringing the phone to their ear. “I’ll see you at work next week!”

They left in a hurry, leaving Red alone in their small backroom, hand raised to the corner of his lips. 

Had he been smiling?

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time; a look at Green's boyfriend Max
> 
> also headcanon that Yellow is non-binary af.


End file.
